


Raised by Gods (ON HIATUS -INCOMPLETE)

by TheEmberCity



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Am I Missing Anything?, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby Bek, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Half-God Bek, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignoring the Movie, Isis is a great mother, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Naive Bek, Original Character Death(s), Pining Horus, Possible Mpreg, Slash, possible underage, still need a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/pseuds/TheEmberCity
Summary: Isis, answering a prayer finds a baby on the steps of her husband's old temple. she finds out in a letter left by the mother that the baby is half god. What will happen to the baby? The story of the half-god child Bek.  Sorry everyone, I'm having some problems as well as writers block. If you wanna help, just comment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of Osiris and Isis, Brother of Horus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329588) by [babygirl_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl_me/pseuds/babygirl_me). 



> So this work is inspired. I'm proud. I hope my spacing isn't as bad as last time. I would be grateful if you'd Kudo or comment. Hope you Like it and I still need a beta so sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don't own anything.  
> FOLLOW ME! I FINALLY HAVE TUMBLR! ProcrastinatingFanfictionWriter

Chapter One: Prayer, Sadness and Hope

 

Traveling in her carriage in her way to visit her husband's old temple, lady Isis is in somewhat of a hurry. Four or five days ago she had felt someone praying to her. She knew not who but she knew where and she knew why.

The person who had prayed to her was a young woman whom she knew to be mortal. Lady Isis knew-the same as any God- when she was prayed to the difference between a god's prayer and that of a mortal. This particular young woman was terribly afraid. In her prayer she told the Isis that she had just given birth a few days before and didn’t believe that she would live for much longer. Her village was poor and she was in too bad of health to travel to a village or city to receive help. It  _ was _ though close to Lord Osiris old temple. She said that she will go there each day to pray and wait to see if help would come. Isis told her that she would come to help her just as soon as she could.

That was a few days ago. Isis feels bad that it has taken her this long to help this girl. She had told her husband about the girls prayer not long after she heard it. He told her that he understood, she needed help, and they would help her. But there was an important meeting the next day and it would last for a day or two. After the meeting was over they would get to his temple as soon as possible.

She had finally arrived at the temple and was saddened to look at it. It had fallen into desolation and ruin. It looked this way because her husband's new temples location being much more accessible to worshipers and closer to the palace for them to visit it.

With no one left to take care of it, it began to fall apart. Isis could see though that the people of the village still located near the old temple had tried to keep it up some and continued to leave offerings that they knew would never be seen. There was offerings of food left, some having begun to rot and other fresh clearly having just been left. There was jewels, most of them covered in dust, beautiful paintings and cleverly crafted clay pots and jars, as well as fine robes. Of everything she saw at the temple Isis didn’t see the one thing she was looking for. The girl.

She figured that she might have wondered into the abandoned temple out of curiosity and so she went to have a look inside. As Isis walked towards it taking the only pathway she could see father damage to the temple and once she started to climb the steps she could see that there was no possible way that the young woman being both ill and having given birth not long ago could climb through all of this damage. There were pillars that had fallen over and were leaning against other more fragile pillars, large even by godly standards in multiple places in the floor. With nowhere else that the girl could be, she still could not _ find _ her. 

Suddenly a cry to her right pierces the air. Isis stops abruptly and turns in the direction of the cry. She looks around for a moment to find the source of the cry, she spots a peculiar woven basket made of reeds that are found on the banks of rivers.

The goddess walks over to the basket, that might seem of size to a mortal but is small in comparison to herself and picks it put careful so as to not drop or spill it’s contents. As she lifts it a horse and muffled cry sounds from within. She lifts the lid and much to her shock there is a baby inside. 

The great lady lets out a loud gasp which alerts her guards. They come running swords at the ready, thinking her in danger. Once they are next to her they to see the baby in the basket. They all start shouting questions at once.

“My Lady! Who’s baby is that?”

“Where did it come from?”

“Did someone just leave it here? Why? Everyone knows this temple is abandoned!” 

“Yes it is a baby. Now I don’t know how long it has been here so we need to get back to the palace as quickly as possible.” she says to her men making sure that they can hear the urgency in her voice.

She leaves the baby in the basket but takes it in her arms and hurries back to her carriage, desperate to get the poor thing to the palace where she can get it the help it needs. She also needs to find out what happened to the mother. 

First things first though, Isis had to find out if it’s a boy or a girl. Unswaddling the baby she finds that it is a he and he is a mess, clearly having been left there on the steps of the temple at least two or three days laying in his own waste. When they get to the palace she would have a lot to do to ensure that the he would survive.

Thinking to herself what all would have to be done for the betterment of the baby, the queen found a leaflet of paper tucked away underneath him. The goddess gently pulled it from under him, unfolded the letter and began to read it. 

_ “My queen, I leave this letter to you in hopes that you’ll find my son and have pity on him. I waited for you as long as I could. I truly did, but I cannot wait any longer for I am soon from this world. With my dying words I beg you to make sure he is protected for there is a secret I have dared not tell anyone. My son is half god. I know that you must be thoroughly shocked think this is an impossibility, I thought this as well. Yet sometime after his father left me my stomach began to swell, I went to an elder woman of my village and she told me I was pregnant. I knew in my heart that only one of us would survive, and so I chose him, he is precious to me and the only one like him. I knew that he could be the link between god and mortal. I am sorry but I haven’t the strength to write much more, but please from one mother to another make sure he has a good home and family.  _

_ My goddess, my queen, bless my son. Bless my sweet Bek. _

_ I pray to you the great queen Isis, _

_ Ketokekma _

 

The great queen of Egypt felt the tears as they rolled down her face as she finished Ketokekma’s letter. This woman gave her life so that there might be a greater tie between the gods and the mortals than just the them worshiping the gods. Isis also knew just who had been trying so hard for a child of their own yet had none. She knew that they would make great parents after all they had watched Horus for a few days so that she and her husband could be alone for a bit.

 

After a short while they arrived at the palace Isis grabbed the baby-she now knew is named Bek and ran inside. “Imhotep! Come quickly! I need your help!” she yelled as she went in the direction of his quarters. “Imote-” she was cut off as she ran into him.

“Isis? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

Isis stood still for a moment attempting to catch her breath.

“No. I am fine, but I do have need of you. Earlier I went to try and help a young woman who was in need of my aid, but she is no longer among the living. Her child though is and he needs your help if he is to survive.

Imhotep stood still for a moment before bursting into action taking the babe from Isis’s arms and whisking him into his chambers to be healed.

“Have you any idea what might ail him?” 

“Yes. When I found him he had a letter from his mother with him in the basket, which tells me that he had been left on the temple steps for a few days though I’m not sure how many.”

“Thank you that information is help enough.”

Now knowing what was affecting the baby the most he began to heal Bek. Bek was in serious need of milk and a bath. He also needed to be warmed up because it was still morning and Bek had been outside for days and despite being in the basket, Egyptian nights are cold, especially to an infant.

“He is doing well for a baby that has been left outside. Though he needs milk, a bath and to be warmed up, something the bath will help with.”

He tells the Queen as he hands back over Bek who is already doing better.

“I’ll see that he gets it.” 


	2. Chapter Two: First Night and Talk of Bek’s Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in the palace. talk of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Same as last chapter about comments and kudos. Hope you like it.

Isis laughed as she washed all of the dirt and waste off of little Bek. He was being such a sweet boy and was absolutely loving his bath. Waving his tiny arms and legs around. Smiling his little gummy smile. It reminded her of Horus in a way. He was always such a happy baby. She had to wash him in a large bowl, the bathing pool being way too big. 

She had finished bathing him but he was having too much fun in the water that she kept him in a bit longer, besides Imhotep said that the warm water would do Bek good. She eventually got him out of the water and was drying him off when Osiris walked into the room and found them. He gave her a look as if to say  _ “what am I looking at?” _ and to this she told him the day's events and all about Bek.

“So what do you plan on doing with him?”

Isis stopped her drying of Bek and turned to look at her husband with an excuse me look.

“And just what do you mean by that dear husband?” one could hear the daringness in her voice.

“Nothing dear, but I know you. You would never allow a child especially one in need to be left helpless. I simply wish to know what your plans for him are. Are you going to give him to a mortal family?” 

“No. we cannot allow him to go to a mortal family.” Isis says hurriedly. 

“Why? Is there something about him?”

“Yes, in the letter that his mother left she tells that his father is a god. I know what you’re thinking, I thought so too. Ketokekma said the same thing but found herself pregnant.”

“I believe you, but let’s be sure. I’ll call for Imhotep to test his blood.”

“You’re right, as much as i don’t want him in any pain we need to know sooner rather than later.”

“No matter what his blood is we will keep him until we find a family you find suitable.”

At this Isis felt warmth and happiness bloom in her heart. Then Bek deciding that he wanted attention again made his presence known with a whine and a squeal.

“Heheh, this is him?”

“Yes. He’s just the happiest baby and he loved his bath. Didn’t you?”

At this Bek let out a small happy whine and began to wave his arms at the goddess who just laughed at him.

It made Osiris so happy to see his wife this way. She loved children, but as god’s they weren’t able to conceive as easily as mortals are. For all of their years of trying, the two of them only had one child. Their heir to the throne of Egypt, Horus. Of course they loved him with all of their hearts, they just wish that they could give him a brother or a sister. Partly because having a brother or sister makes a child less spoiled and greedy as they matured. 

This was part of the reason the king and queen began to introduce young mortals to Horus so that he might be more sympathetic and caring towards them once his time to rule came. The other part was because there were no other young gods or goddesses for him to play with. 

 

________Time skip (just a few hours, it’s no big deal)

Imhotep had come and done the blood test on Bek. he only had to prick his skin and then see the color of his blood. He also had to put a drop on a special papyrus scroll that would tell whether or not Bek has godly blood. And he did. Now all they had to do was find out who the god who sired him was.

“There aren’t many who even like mortals enough to treat them better than a servant, much less have a relationship with one. So that limits the number of possible gods it could be.”

Isis told her husband as she prepared Horus’s old cradle for Bek. The cradle though was the right size for an infant god, but was huge for a mortal babe. So she had to pack it full with pillows and coverings. Once finished with the little nest like bed she had made for Bek she placed him down into it and then covered the sleeping child with a blanket.

“Well, who does like mortals well enough to perhaps have a relationship with the young woman?”

“Hmm. Do you think it could be Hetomen? He did disappear many months ago.”

“Perhaps. He had said that he was visiting a village near the old temple.”

“Oh well, we can worry about Bek’s father another time. For now let’s just worry about him getting a good night’s sleep. We’ll call a meeting for tomorrow.”

“Of course dear. He seems settled in for the night. Do you have a wet nurse available for during the night should he wake and need milk?”

Laughing at her husband, Isis wraps her arms about his neck. “Yes love. I have a nurse ready she will be in the connected chamber.” she unwraps her arms and walks a few steps over to the grand bed with plush pillows and beautiful covers. Pulling down the covers she gets into the bed as she watches her husband do the same on his side.

“Everything will be alright my love, we are all safe and happy and tomorrow will be a new day for us all. We hold the meeting let the others know what has happened and find someone, hopefully a couple who will be willing to care for Bek. In fact I am hoping that Set and Nephthys will take him. They have no children and you know Nephthys will love Bek no matter what his blood is.

“I think that your right. Set had told me during his last visit that Nephthys had been quiet sad due to their inability to have a child. Perhaps she would be happy with Bek and she would make a wonderful mother.”

“I find it funny that you would think that I’m ever wrong, but it’s decided we’ll talk to Set and Nephthys after the meeting tomorrow. Good night my love.”

“Goodnight dear.”

Osiris turned to the bedside table and blew out the candle leaving the room in almost complete darkness. They had left a few candles lit so that the night nurse would be able to see her way to Bek should he wake and need milk during the night. He then laid down, pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter? Was it good?


	3. Chapter Three Part 1: The Meeting and The Talk with Set and Nephthys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readying for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW, three chapters in one day!!! Kudo please.

Osiris woke first. He enjoyed waking before his wife so that he might watch her as she sleeps. She is always beautiful but is more so in her sleep, and the morning light shines just so on her skin making it glitter. He lay there for but a moment before he remembered little Bek laying in Horus’s old crib a few feet away. He pulled the silken covers from himself, stood up and walked over to where Bek lay already awake.

Upon seeing Osiris Bek began to coo at him raising his arms in hopes of being picked up. His wish was granted, Osiris simply couldn’t help himself. Bek was adorable.

He as he picked Bek up he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw that it was the nurse maid.

“Goodmorning Banafrit, how are you?”

“I am good my Lord. and you? Was your sleep well?”

“Yes, it was. How about this one,” He says taking one of Beks little arms and waving it towards Banafrit. “Did he cause you any trouble?”

“No, he was wonderful. His first full meal in days made so that he would sleep most of the night. Though he did wake up once for milk and afterwards went back to sleep rather well considering his young age.

“That’s great. He won’t have to be trained to sleep through the night then. Will you?” he directs the last part to the baby.

He then remembers the meeting that he and Isis had planned for the day to inform the other gods and goddesses about Bek, as well to see if Set and Nephthys would try and take Bek as their own. He truly hoped that they would. Because while he and Isis love little Bek already they simply don’t have the time to care for him and it wouldn’t be fair to Bek if his parents weren’t there and was instead taken care of by nurses his whole young life.

“Banafrit, we’ll be in a meeting this morning and then are going to talk to two whom we hope will become Beks new mother and father. I will also recommend you stay on as his nurse if you wish.”

“Yes my lord. That would be wonderful. I have found myself attached to him already and I hope that he is to me too. I would love to continue to help care for him. Thank you.” Banafrit say as she takes the baby handed to her, smiling at Bek.

“You are very much welcome. I would recommend you to anyone, you are a hard worker and a kind woman.”

Banafrit blush. “Thank you my lord. Shall I go and wake the lady?”

“Yes please. I will ready myself. Also please tell her that I will see her for morning meal before the meeting.”

“Yes sir, right away.”

Osiris walked into the attached bathing and vanity chamber to get ready for his day. He normally would go for more simple robes but the meeting called for royal robes. In the meantime Banafrit was in the main room waking the queen.

“My lady~ it’s time for you to wake. You have a meeting this morning after morning meal. Speaking of which, the king said that he will join you for morning meal.”

Waking up one would think the queen would still look as graceful as she does by day, but when waking she is far from the beautiful and well put together queen the world sees. She sits up rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. Her hair is sticking out in all directions, frizzy instead of sleek. Isis stands up stretching her arms out.

“Uhhmmnn. Goodmorning Banafrit, how was Bek for you last night?”

“He was charming Isis. Slept almost the entire night, he did wake once for milk but that was to be expected. I fed him and then he went right back to sleep, very easily. Didn’t you?

“Here’s your dress for the day. It’s the blue one, the one that you just had made. Do you need any help getting into it?”

“No, Banafrit. Thank you though.” Isis took the dress from Banafrit and laid it on the bed. She then pushed the straps of her night gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, unashamed of her nakedness. She only had loin wrap on. She turned, picked up the dress dropped it down low enough for her to step into it. She then pulled it up and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Once it was on she reached to the back to pull the strings taut to tighten it around her waist and stomach. Once she had her dress on she slipped on her favorite worn in sandals, she could only wear them because no one would see her feet in her new dress.

She then walked into the bathing and vanity room to do her hair and makeup. Banafrit followed her carrying a feeding Bek. Isis played with Bek as she put on her make up. Taking her lump of cotton for her face powder and put it on his face. It made him squeal and he would try to grab it like babies do. “I would give you some color for your lips but you’d try and eat it.” the goddess told him as she colored her lips red. Looking down at her options for her eyes she wondered what color she should choose. “Hmmm...What color should I wear? Rose, sky, smoke or sand?”

“Um… Sand. It would match your dress and your eyes.”

“Thank you Banafrit.” Isis said as she began to apply the sand colored eye makeup with a brush made of ostrich eyelashes in a even layer. After she finished, finally happy with the end result she took Bek from Banafrit and walked toward the meeting room. She had decided that she would eat during the meeting to keep herself from saying something harsh or rude to a unpleasant god. She had done it before and it had earned her ill looks aim her way behind her back. She didn’t care what they thought so long as the right thing was done and sometimes what she said needed to be said. She only held her tongue for her husband's sake. It pained her so to see him upset.

She had that she had barely registered that she had entered the meeting room. Bek let out a whine of discomfort and she realized that she had begun holding him tighter than she should of. So she loosened her grip and smiled down at him and he looked up at her with what she believed was wonder. He reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair making her giggle at him.”Silly boy that’s my hair,” he tugged again but a little hard than last time. “I’m afraid you can’t have that it’s attached to me, but if you can be patient and wait through this meeting then I will find something for you to play with. Alright?”  Her only answer was a happy squeal. _Such a smart boy_ she thought to herself.

She walked over and took her place next to her husband's throne. The servant had already place food. They knew from past meetings that the queen would eat her morning meal in the meeting room when they had them. She placed Bek in her lap with his back to her stomach and had one arm wrapped around him so that he wouldn’t slip off her lap or fall over. Then she began to eat as she patiently waited for the others to arrive. She could only hope that Horus wouldn’t be late like he was last time because of his little games that Hathor insisted on playing or Toth dragging him into something new that he wanted to study. Oh she almost had forgot about Toth, he would be fascinated with Bek and most likely want to study him.

The first to arrive to the meeting was Toth who was on time if not early, but was never late. “Hello my queen. Are you caring for one of the servants young again? You always did have a soft spot for children.”

“No. He’s not one of the servants children. He is actually the purpose of the meeting this morning.”

“He is? Why? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Of course not. Bek’s mother prayed to me a few days ago but by the time I was able to get to where she would be, I was too late. The young mother had died, but she left her baby to be found by me. That though is not the only reason, she left a letter with him. In the letter she said that his father is a god. I thought this hard to believe, but once we got back here I took him to Imhotep to see how his health was. Once I got him cleaned up we had his blood tested, just to be sure. His blood is gold Toth. You of all people should know that he could only have gold blood if he is a god.”

“Of course he could only have gold blood if he is a god, but how would a mortal woman possibly be able to bare the offspring of a god?

“I haven’t any idea but it has been tested, so I know it is true.”

“Is there a possibility that a goddess gave birth and the child was taken from her?”

“I don’t think so. We would know if someone was pregnant, especially given how long godly pregnancies last.”

“That is correct. So how is it possible?”

“Perhaps we’ll find out in time.”

Just as the two ended their conversation others began to flood the room. First Sobek then one set of the twins Kekui and Kekuit conversing loudly, Bast and Hathor the former telling the latter about love potions, next came Taweret, Rin and Renenutet with Bes trailing along silently behind them. After them came her husband looking ever the kind king. “Cutting it a bit late dear.” she called out to him. He laughed as he made his way over to her. “Only a little love.” he says as he takes his seat at the head of the room and beside her. The second set of twins Henkheses and Hutchai blew into the room like the winds the controlled. Still no Horus, Set or Nephthys, but not a moment later Imhotep came in dragging a frustrated Horus behind him. As more and more gods and goddesses came she began to worry that the ones she needed to talk to wouldn't show..  An just before the meeting was about to start in came Set, Nephthys and  lastly Anubis who had to wait until the last moment to arrive due to his duties in the underworld.

Once everyone had taken their seat, Osiris stood with a raised hand to silence the room to begin the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I hope that it's good.


	4. Chapter Three Part 2: Let the Meeting Commenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the meeting commence! Bek's new Mommy and Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves! Thanks for the Kudos:hornsNhalos, evileyes, Jesse4ch, Ajones64, and Child_of_Darkness69 (and guest) and a big thanks to Child_of_Darkness69 and 14brendale for your comments. I hope you like this chapter and feedback makes me work harder. On another note for those of you who like baby Bek, I am not confident in my writing abilities and so I am just going to jump from baby Bek to teenage Bek. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy. Also if you see any mistakes that need to be corrected please let me know.

As the room fell into silence Osiris began to speak. 

“Now I’m sure all of you are curious as to why we are having another meeting so soon. A few days ago Isis received a prayer from a young mother. She knew that she would not live much longer and prayed for help. Isis went to the old temple, where the young woman said she would wait. Upon her arrival Isis found the child but there was no sign of the mother. Isis brought the child back with her and in the basket she found the child in she found a letter left by the mother. In the letter she said that the father is a god.” this caused an uproar from the gods with the exception of a few, more quiet and patient ones. 

“Quiet! Quiet! I said SILENCE! You will remain quiet until I am finished speaking. Isis too thought this to be impossible but his blood does not lie. It is gold, as gold as my blood. This being said I decree that he’ll stay and be raised and taught by us, the gods of egypt.”

“This is outrageous!” someone shouted.

“He is still of mortal blood!” another cried.

“Shut up you fools. He is of godly blood. So he is one of us. Osiris who will care for him?” Bast called out.

“Isis and I have spoken and we were in hopes that Set and Nephthys would take Bek and care for him as parents.”

At this the whole room was quiet once more. Set and Nephthys both looked at the king eyes wide with shock. They simply couldn’t believe that their brother and his wife had come to this decision, but they were happy.

“Brother? Is this true? Do you wish for us to care for the child?”

“Yes, Isis and I would be greatful. We have Horus our son that we love with all our hearts and we wish for you to know the joys of being a parent.”

“Osiris,Isis...How can we ever thank you?”

“Take good care of Bek. That is all that we ask.”

Nephthys was in tears. She never thought that she’d have a child to call her own, but was Isis and Osiris telling her that the baby boy they'd found would now be hers. She would treat him with kindness and love. As Isis handed Bek over to her she held him up to her face and smiled at him. Her smile grew even bigger when he giggled at her.

“Hi. I’m going to be your new mother. Would you like that?”

Bek lets out a squeal.

“I guess I’ll take that as a yes.”

She held him close to her and looked back at Isis. 

“Thank you. So,so much. Does he have a nurse? Because we know I can’t feed him.” 

“Yes, we got him a nurse last night. Her name is Banafrit. Speaking of which, it’s time for his feeding.”

“Oh. Of course. Miss Banafrit?”

Banafrit comes over at the sound of her name being called. “Yes? Oh. Right it’s time for his feeding.”  Banafrit took Bek from the newly named mother. Once she had Bek situated in her arms, Banafrit pulled down one shoulder of her dress to reveal her right breast. She then gently cocksted Bek to her nipple to feed and after she got him to latch on properly she looked back up at the two goddesses.

Nephthys was simply beside herself with joy. She was so happy she could barely contain it and was only able to do so from decades of practice. She finally had a child and a son nonetheless. She had longed for a child for so many decades and now this beautiful little boy was hers. Whether or not she birthed him mattered little to her. She also knew that Set felt the same way. She could feel it through their bond. They would care for him, love him and make sure he was always protected. Despite all of these powerful emotions she was feeling, the only outward evidence was a gentle smile.

Isis and Nephthys sat and talked for a while and it was dark when Nephthys and Set got ready to leave. Isis handed over a already sleeping Bek with a happy but sad smile. She was sad to see him leave because she had grown quiet attached to him in the short time he had been in her care, but she was also happy for him and Nephthys. She knew he would have a long happy life with them and it wasn’t as if she’d never see Bek again Set and Nephthys came to visit them often.

As they started to depart Nephthys was suddenly glad that her husband had convinced her to take the chariot to the meeting rather than the two of them fly. It would have been very hard to fly while holding a baby she thought as she and Set walked to the chariot after saying farewell to Osiris and Isis. she took her seat and waited for her husband and Banafrit (who she was told by Isis had been Beks nurse for the night and had become attached to him and so was asked to keep her on as his nurse. Because she was going to be in need of a nurse for Bek anyways she thought why not keep her on especially if she was attached) to do the same. Once the two of them were settled in she gently handed a soundly sleeping Bek over to Set who took him with an unsure look and a happy smile. She took hold of the reins and gave the order, her birds pulled the chariot up and into the sky in the direction of their palace which lied within an oasis in the desert. 

Once she had landed safely on the ground in front of the palace she looked over to see Banafrit trying to take Bek from Set but to no avail. She laughed at this, not even together one full night and they were already beginning to act like family. The thought of this made her heart soar with joy. She walked into the palace to show Banafrit where she would be staying. It was a very large chamber with a large connecting balcony. There was a large bed set close to the wall diagonal from the doorway. The coverings for the bed are lavender and the sheets are sunrise pink. The drapes and curtains of the room are in the same colors but also having white. She watched as Banafrit looked around in wonder. She could tell that she liked her room and it makes her happy that she picked the right room for her.

“Thank you lady Nephthys. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. This room is the least I can do for the woman who is going to help me raise and care for my son.”

“He is a wonderful child. I would help you care for him no matter what. “

“That is so kind of you. Whatever you want it’s yours, just ask.”

“Yes my lady.”

“For tonight just do as you did last night. We’ll talk everything over in the morning. Is that alright?”

“Yes. That’s fine. Would you like for me to wake you in the morning?”

“No, that's alright. I’ll wake myself, You just worry about taking care of Bek. I’ll see you in the morning unless there’s  any problems, then you are to wake me. Alright? 

“Certainly my lady.”

“Okay good. You have a goodnight now. You too Bek.”

“I wish a goodnight to you too lady Nephthys.”

“Oh, and before I forget, I’m going to put Bek in the chambers next to yours, it’s the room we had made into a nursery years ago.”

“Alright, I’ll take great care of him. See you morning.”

“You too Banafrit.”

Having said goodnight Nephthys walked out of Benefits room and into the next where she was going to make Bek’s room until he was older. The room had already been made into a nursery back when she and Set had been trying to have one of their own. She was happy to see the room finally put to use. She did for a while have a slight fear that they would never have a child in any way, shape or form. That this room where she stood would never be used. That is would never see a child grow or have a baby’s laughter sound against  walls. As she stands there looking down at Bek who she has just adjusted the crib for she knows that she has never been happier.The smile that graces her face stays exactly where it is even after she goes to sleep.

As for Set, he can feel his wife's happiness and love radiate through their bond and it’s so strong that for a moment he thinks that it might knock him down. If it does, he’d gladly let it. For he has not seen his wife this happy since their wedding all those decades ago. He is also happy himself to have someone to call him father. Someone to come to him for advice, to play games with, to watch them when they get married. He understands why his father wasn’t there for his or his brother's wedding, but he hopes that Bek will never have to feel the sadness and anger because of something that he has no control over. He will protect Bek from everything that he can. His last thoughts as he lays down beside his wife to go to sleep is that the years to come will be something to cherish and that no matter how hard it gets, he wouldn’t change their decision to take Bek for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry, but how do you think that I did? Please comment and/or kudo, they make me want to work harder.


	5. Chapter 4: Time goes on and Life Gets Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beks a little older and there's Hide and GO Seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little shorter and I'm sorry but I might not update next week. I'll try but no promises. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Banafrit huffed as she ran through the halls, she had thought teaching Bek to play hide and go seek was a good idea. She just didn’t expect for Bek to be so good at the game. Now she was searching throughout the palace trying to find him. She had checked in almost every room in three wings. She was now in the east wing of the palace, the only place she hasn’t searched. If she didn’t find him soon she was going to have to give up and tell Nephthys. Something she really didn’t want to do. Not because she would get in trouble or that Nephthys was mean or anything, she just didn’t want to disappoint her or have it seem like she couldn’t do her job.

Just when she was about to give up her search, she heard a giggle coming from behind a sky blue curtain on a window just ahead to her left. Smirking to herself she continues on as if she didn’t hear a thing and right as she gets to the curtain, “Hmm. I wonder where Bek is?” and right before she grabs him up in a hug while he’s still wrapped up in the curtain she yells, “There you are! I’ve been looking all over the palace for you!”

Bek giggles harder and louder now that he’s been caught. “I’m sorry. I thought we were playing hide and seek.” This makes Banafrit laugh, “we were silly boy, but you have to remember the palace is huge. That means way too many places for you to hide and I’m only human and you’re young. You have much more energy than I do. Next time lets just keep it to one wing okay?” Bek’s still laughing though not as hard, looks up at her and with a face as serious as a four year old can muster up, “Okay. We keep to one wing next time.” 

“Oh Bek. you’re just too much”

__________________________

Bek giggled as he ran away from the counting Banafrit. She was in the process of teaching him a new game, she called it hide and go seek. She said that the rules of the game were simple; one person had to cover their eyes and count to thirty. The other player or players had to run and hide and the object of the game was to hide good enough so that the counter doesn’t find you. The winner is the one who doesn’t get found or is the last to be found.

The place he left Banafrit was in the fourth corridor of the South wing of the palace. He ran and ran until he ended up in the East wing where he hid behind the sky blue curtain that Banafrit found him behind over an hour later. Bek felt kinda bad for making it so hard for Banafrit to find him, but didn’t feel so bad after she said it was okay. This was only one of many things that he would learn over the years.

Bek was excited inside too. He overheard his mother, father and Banafrit talking. They said that once he got older he would be able to meet the other gods and goddesses. He had already met aunt Isis, Uncle Osiris, Lady Bast and Toth, but the only ones he was interested in meeting was his cousin Horus, his best friend Hathor. Hathor was betrothed to Zaya who is the same age as Bek so the two of them have already met and in fact are the best of friends. He and Zaya had overheard his mother talking to Aunt Isis about how Hathor was saying that Bek is Horus’s soulmate whatever that is and that Zaya is her soulmate. Because of this he was very interested in Horus. If he is supposed to be his soulmate or whatever he wanted to know get to know him.

You might be wondering how Bek can understand all of this. Well Bek is much more intelligent than an average six year old. Even Toth has said as much, when it showed that Bek was much too smart for his age and Nephthys brought him to see him. Toth had told her that it wasn’t a bad thing, it just meant that he wouldn’t be able to play with the mortal children his age. Which was fine because he was so smart but he wouldn’t have any playmates. Then came Zaya. Zaya was found out to be a half-god too. She and Bek even had the same mother though they were sired by different gods. Zaya had been given to another family because Ketokekma had been too young to give Zaya the love and care that she needed and deserved, so she gave her up. Two years later found Ketokekma pregnant by Zaya’s uncle, the brother of the god who had impregnated Ketokekma with Zaya. If it hadn’t been for Ketokekma being ill and trying to make sure Bek had a good home, no one would have ever known about Zaya being a half-god for a long time if ever. As sad as it may seem to say it, Bek and Zaya are among people who will live as long as they might live and it has only been possible because of Ketokekma death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Hope you liked it. I'm open to tips and prompts (no promises on how good they'll be). Keep up with the comments and kudos.


	6. Horus Meets Bek Part:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves! I couldn't update last week I had two test and a presentation. Also I wont update next week I'm moving. Someone keeps leaving me random prompts in my inbox, does anyone want any? I plan on not updating for a few weeks and then giving you a few chapters. Hope you like this chapter! Leave me ideas for later chapters! response makes me happy and write more.

_ Years Later~ _

Horus was excited. There was no other way to put it. He hadn’t felt this way in almost three decades. He was going to meet his adoptive cousin and soulmate today. It was Bek’s birthday, so Set and Nephthys are having a celebration and inviting every immortal. The reason he had never met Bek until today was because Set and Nephthys palace was far, far away in the middle of the desert. One could only reach it with Nephthys chariot or flight given were it was placed and Horus could not fly good enough yet to make the long journey his wings weren’t strong enough to carry him far, he would have turn back to home because the night would come before he made it even part way to the desert palace. 

He had been dreaming of Bek. How he looked, he had only had him described to him. His sandy blond hair (a very rare color almost never found in Egypt) that fell in curls (also rare) and his eyes changed color depending on his mood from a sky blue that meant calm and happy to a purple which could mean fear or embarrassment. He was small but that was to be expected of someone who is young and besides he would always grow. From what he has been told Bek was lithe, he loved to do acrobatics and running. Horus had also been told that Bek is very smart and has a bit of an attitude. He will argue and give sarcastic quips-all in good fun mind you but it has gotten him into trouble before.

“Horus. Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?”

The sound of his name being called snapped him out of his revelry. He turned and looked at the person who called his name who happened to be his father.

“Huh? Oh! Yes. I’m coming.” He said somewhat embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

“Hurry up then” yelled his father.

“I’m coming!” Horus yelled as he ran to the front steps where his mother and father stood waiting for him. His father was giving him a look that said “ _ I know who you were daydreaming about” _ , but it was his mother who embarrassed him by saying, “Bek again dear?” Horus’s face turned crimson up to his ears. “Mother! Must you always ask that?”

“Yes dear I must. I’m your mother it’s my job.” Isis tells him her voice heavily laced with humor, “It’s alright to think of him, he is your intended.”

“Can we just get going? I want to get there soon.” He tells his mother impatiently.

“Alright.” she says as she climbs into the carriage to sit next to Osiris who had already gotten in. Horus climbs in after her and takes his seat across from them. Only a few more hours and he’d meet the one who is supposed to be his soulmate. He could only hope that  _ HE  _ isn’t going to be at the celebration. If he is Horus will most likely get into a fight in front of Bek and the others and get in a lot of trouble. He can’t stand him! Always trying to take whomever Horus is interested in. He even tried to steal his  _ mother  _ once. Horus begins to think of ways to keep Bek’s interest even if that stupid, slick, slithering thief shows up.   
_______________________________________

Bek groaned and stretched as he woke up. Turning over he rolled out - or at least attempted- to roll out of his enormous bed. It was god sized and he was only half the size of a god his age. So one can imagine how that looks. It makes him a little upset when he thinks of the fact that he’ll always be smaller than a god or even a goddess his age. 

Once he manages to make it out of bed he stretches some more and then makes his way to his bathing pool. He had so much to do and because of how late he slept he would have to rush a bit to ensure that everything was ready and most importantly himself for the feast later that day. He opens his wings to their full length while he disrobes. He had gotten his wings shortly after his twelfth birthday, a horrid sharp pain in his upper back and shoulder blades had him screaming and shouting for his parents. At first they didn’t know what was happening so they sent a bird to fetch Imhotep to come and help Bek. His wings tore through right as the sun rose the next morning. They’re a beautiful. Golden with sky blue and obsidian adorning the majority of the covert feathers and the huge primary and secondary flight feathers are semi transparent white with gold accents.

_ Flashback~ Bek had been lying in bed for a few hours and he just couldn’t get comfortable for some reason. He had tried laying on his back, both sides and finally on his stomach. Once he finally settled on his stomach he felt better for a moment when there was a sharp agonizing pain in his shoulder blades as if someone had stabbed him with and Ichor laced dagger. He knew what that felt like.  _

_ One time when he was about ten he and Banafrit were playing hide and go seek in the vast garden that surrounded the Southern Wing of the palace. He had ran and hid among the scarab lilies because they were huge bellowing pants, god sized one might say. As he hid there a masked man- a mortal man appeared as if he materialized from the desert winds and lunged for Bek with a large shining dagger, he missed stabbing Bek but did succeed in giving him a gaping cut which poured blood like a fountain and there was a poison (he later learned was Ichor and how the assassin got it was beyond him) covering the blade making the pain of the cut excruciating. He was glad that he had decided to hide close to the entrance, it didn’t take long for the guards to arrive to his aid. _

_ The pain he felt then was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He suddenly felt something ripping and tearing its way through his back. He screamed for his mother and father who came running as fast they could. The sight they came upon when they entered the room both pained them and made them proud.  _

_ Their boy had wings. _

_ Wings like Nephthys. _

___~ To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Was it good? Let me know! Leave ideas and I'll see what I can do. Until next time my loves.


	7. Chapter Five part two: Looking Pretty (Not like a prostitute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaya Dresses up Bek. He's real pretty. Horus is embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, sorry for going so long without an update. Life-not fate (Fate is the pretty lady with a sword, Life is the little old Lady with a really big hammer.) came blindly swinging. I got hurt, was moving, and now I have finals. Update from now on will be a bit slow but the will come.

Horus stuck his head out of the carriage window wind blowing through his hair as they got close enough to see the Desert Palace. The palace was absolutely magnificent. It was just as beautiful and awe inspiring as his mother and father's palace, in it’s own way of course. It was much larger than his home, this giant imposing pyramid with a gold framed jewel glittering on the top. 

While the palace was beautiful what he was more interested in looking at could be found indoors.

_ Bek. _

_ His  _ future king consort. Just the thought of that made him feel a heat in the pit of his stomach. He had only seen what Bek looked like through paintings, He wonders what he looks like now. 

Horus was broken out of his thoughts when in his peripheral he saw something gleem. Turning he looked closer and saw that it was a carriage, but not just any carriage. It was Kobba’s.  He turned to look at his parents with an incredulous look. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that Kobba was going to be here!?”

His father sighs and then says, “It’s a celebration Horus everyone was invited.”

Horus lets out a sound of frustration, “I  _ know  _ but does he have to show up  _ here early _ ?” his voice gets higher with every word.

His mother smirks almost as if she knows what he is thinking. “Horus. You and Bek are already engaged, he couldn’t try and court Bek without Set and Nephthys approval and your agreement to competition.”

His father grinned big. “Is that what all of this fuss is over? Are you worried that Kobba might woo Bek away from you? Hahaahaa” Osiris was so consumed by laughter that he could no longer speak.

“Mother! Father! I’m your son right? Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” 

He buries his face in his hands in hope of escaping the embarrassment. His father is still laughing at him and his mother chuckles before saying, “We are on your side honey, we’re only laughing because you're usually so serious these days and it’s nice to see you this open. I believe that this time at your aunt and uncles will be good for you. Besides, you’ll get to see Bek in person finally. Aren’t you excited about that?

Horus tossed his head back and smiled to himself. Yeah. He is excited. “Yeah, you're right mother. I am excited. I’ve only ever seen him in pictures and the last one I got was a few years back. I can’t wait to meet him.

Unbeknownst to him his mother and father looked at each other and smiled. “Well. at least you only have to wait a few more minutes to see him.” She points and Horus turns around to see that they are about to land the carriage.  He looks back at his parents and just smiles knowing that he is about to meet his future.

_ Back with Bek~ _

Zaya had arrived an hour ago to help him get ready. He wasn’t sure what to wear so he let her pick something out for him and what she picked out was long, flowing and very dress like; but once he got it on he saw that it wasn’t a dress at all. It was a decorative wrap that came up on his chest and had i thick leather band with dyes and accents that hugged an inch or two under his nipples. He could tell that it was meant to bring attention to his chest and the thought had him blushing. As he turned to face Zaya he found out that it had slits on the sides that came up above his hip bones, this caused him to blush even deeper.

“Zaya! What is this? It makes me look like a prostitute.” 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Bek’s vanity where she had laid his jewelry that went with the wrap. “Oh hush Bek, you do not. You just look more seductive than you normally do.” She picked up the cuffs that went on his bicep and hand them to him to put on. He took them and slid them on. Next came many dangly bangles approximately ten for each wrist. She picked up a thick choker to put around his neck, it bore an ankh the symbol of protection. Along with it came many necklaces of varying lengths; one that had the eye of Horus came to rest right between his nipples which once again made him blush, another was so long it came down to his navel. “Do I have to put on this much jewelry now? The celebration isn’t till tonight.”

“Bek! Your meeting your future husband in an hour or so. You need to look your absolute best. Make him unable to take his eyes off of you.” she told him as she picked up a box of earrings holding up a few to see which ones would look best with his wrap and the rest of his jewelry. After a moment she decided selecting a few pairs and then putting the box back on the vanity.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” he asked her. Ever since he had been told that he would be meeting Horus at his birthday celebration a month before he’d started to feel nervous about the upcoming meeting. Insecurities had been coming out of the woodworks. Will he like me? What if he hate me just because I’m half human? What if he thinks my hair is weird? Or what if he doesn’t like my wings?

“If he’s anything like Hathor said then I’m sure he’ll love you.” Oh. That’s right, Zaya being Hathors soulmate talks to her through letters( They are meeting for the first time tonight too). Zaya has often told him of how Hathor speaks of Horus. He can only hope that Horus is how Hathor had described him. Once he was finished putting in his earrings he looked up at Zaya. “Well? How do I look?” 

She smiled at him.”You look absolutely stunning Bek, I’m sure that he’ll think so too. There’s just one thing missing.” 

He cocked his head to one side. “What?”

Zaya laughed at him.”Why makeup of course! Not much just a little color to bring out your eyes and a little red for your lips.”

Bek laughs and shakes his head while waving his hands but in the end knows that it’s not worth the argument. “Okay. But just a little!”

Ten minutes later Zaya had finished putting makeup on Bek. He looked beautiful. “Wow Zaya! I didn’t think makeup could look this good on me.”

Zaya laughed and rolled her eyes. “Of course you didn’t. You alway tried to do it yourself, what you needed was for a woman to do it.”

The door opens and in walks Banafrit.

“I’m glad you two are having fun but one of the guest arived early and wants to have some time with Bek before the celebration starts and more people start to arrive.”

Zaya and Bek give Banafrit twin looks of confusion. Bek can’t think of anyone besides Horus who’d want to see him. Zaya the ever ready one finds her voice first.

“Oh? Who?” 

Banafrit gives a sigh and looks away from them. She doesn’t think she could handle the looks on their faces. She knows Zaya would be somewhat angry with the thought of Bek being alone with this slithery guy. As for Bek, well she knows the poor boy would be too naive and oblivious to his attempts to win Beks affections to have much of a negative reaction. She sucks in a deep breath and says,

“Kobba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horus you poor thing.  
> Bek you look hot, just shut up and let Zaya make you look like a queen.  
> Comments are crack please down make me go through withdraw.  
> OOOOooooo, before I forget. I'm planing something, It's not finished yet but I will post and inform you when it is.  
> I made a prompt meme, go check it out please!?


	8. Chapter Six: Zaya the Protectress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZAYA ZAYA ZAYA! Feels, gore And more. you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY for how long it's taken me to update but life is hard. Also I am going to post something else this week so keep a look out. My birthday is thursday so that is why I am determined to update this week. PLEASE check out or refer my challenge(s)!

_ “Kobba” _

Zaya like she had predicted gets mad almost immediately. Her face got so red anyone would be able to tell that she furious, well...anyone except for Bek of course. That boy was quite oblivious most of the time, but when he wasn’t he could be one of the most cunning and sly people in all of Egypt. He loves playing pranks on people. Anyone and everyone was fair game to Bek, few were safe from his pranks except the young, old, sick, injured or pregnant. But if weren’t in any of those categories, whatch out.

Banafrit could feel the tension in the air. Focusing back on the pair see saw that Beks wings were fluttering with curiosity and Zaya’s skin was starting to darken out of anger. Uh-oh. she needs to calm Zaya down before she becomes dangerous. Banafrit shivered as she thought about last time Zaya had been truly dangerous. There had been so much blood. The assassin never saw her coming.

_ Flashback~ Banafrit and Bek had been playing hide and seek in the garden in the South Wing. Banafrit had turned around to count and heard Beks small feet hit the dirt as he ran deeper into the garden. She smiled to herself this would surely be enough to tired Bek out before bed. She started walking left of where Bek had run wanting this game to take a good while. She had been walking for nearly ten minutes when she hears Bek scream. She froze at the sound, turn her head sharply trying to decipher where exactly the sound came from. It took her a second, once she knew she took off running in his direction. _

_ Huge leaves, flowers and stalks of all kinds hitting her as she ran through the garden trying to get to Bek. As she made it to where Bek had been hiding there was a small clearing. She burst through the clearing expecting to see Bek being attacked by someone or something, but what she saw she wasn’t prepared for.  _

_ She saw Zaya, little ten year old Zaya attacking Bek’s attacker. Banafrit was frozen in shock. It took her a moment to comprehend what she was seeing. Zaya didn’t look like she normally did, her skin looked like metal obsidian, her eyes were glowing a bright red, but the most startling of all was the scorpion like tail that was extending from her lower back. She had destroyed the attacker, he had been completely ripped apart. A few feet away sat a sweating, bleeding, frightened Bek.  _

_ Banafrit ran over to Bek taking her shawl from around her shoulders and placing it on Bek’s wound to stop the Bleed. Bek then shouts “Zaya!” Banafrit looks over her shoulder to see a crying Zaya covered in blood slowly walking in their direction.  “Oh, Zaya! Dear! Come here sweetie, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Hearing her say this helped Zaya calm down until she was only sniffling. _

_ “I’m scared. I didn’t mean to hurt him that bad. He was hurting Bek and I knew I had to stop him .” Zaya was so upset she began to cry again. Banafrit started to console the children. She watched as the guards came into the garden after the attacker. She just held Bek and Zaya close. One guard came up to her “Lady Banafrit, Imhotep has already been sent for to tend to the young Lord and Lady’s wounds.” She thanked him. “See my loves, everything is going to be alright.” _

_ End Flashback~ _

Zaya was also of godly blood and that night she had successfully transformed into her true form. Imhotep had told them later that the stress as well as the need to protect Bek had caused her transformation. Zaya had been introduced to Bek a few months earlier so that they might become friends since they were the only demigods. At first the two didn’t seem to be getting along, but the events that took place later that night proved that to be wrong. The two from then on out were inseparable.  Banafrit smirked to herself as she thought of Zaya’s god form, she was powerful, built for speed and with her need to protect others she soon took up the role of Beks personal guard until he transformed and could protect himself. Bek still hadn’t transformed and no one was quite sure as to why. Imothep eventually told everyone that he mentally or physically just isn’t ready to.

“Well? Why does Kobba want to talk to Bek? Are you really going to let him alone with Bek?” Zaya’s outburst brought her back to the present. She sighed again.

“I don’t know for sure what he wants with Bek, I can only assume and we all know where making assumptions can get you.” she said as she tossed a lock of long jet black hair over her shoulder. “But you know Kobba Zaya he won’t leave without getting to talk to Bek.”

Bek spoke up. “Why does he want to talk to me? We’ve barely spoke more than two words to each other over the last thirty years or so.”

“I know what he wants to talk about.” Zaya mumbled.

“Huh?” Bek asked having not been paying attention to what she had said.

“I was saying that he probably wants to personally wish you happy birthday.”  Zaya replied quickly.

Bek hummed. “Well... in that case I should go and talk to him.” 

Bek starts out of the room, he looks back at the women, “See you two later! You better hurry and start getting yourself ready Zy.” He bolts out the door just in time for Zaya to pick something up in preparation to throw it.The two of them are like brother and sister, they love each other to death but alway tease and pick on each other. Once she sees that he’s gone she sets it back down in it’s proper place. She looks over at Banafrit, We’re going to follow them right?’ she ask.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH! You thought you were gonna meet Kobba this chapter didn't you? Fear not my loves, You get to meet him next time. I'll try to update sooner too. Please send me prompts, I need them for a thing I'm planning.PLEASE check out or refer my challenge(s)! BYE LOVES

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? Let me know. Is there anything anyone would be interested in seeing in later chapters? also could you point out any mistakes in grammar, spelling etc. so that I can fix it if I overlook it?  
> FOLLOW ME! I FINALLY HAVE TUMBLR! ProcrastinatingFanfictionWriter


End file.
